Meet me where the cliff greets the sea
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Anne Uley has come to live with her cousin after being in a car accident. Her parents are dead and he is her only family. She has not been back in La Push since she was six. The day of her return she meets someone she used to play with as a kid. Jacob Black. What happens when he imprints upon her? Will he accept her as anything more than a friend? Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Okay so this is my first Twilight fanfiction in quite sometime. In fact this is my first fanfiction for anyone of the wolf pack. I do hope that this is good. Please review. No flames please.

Dani I hope you like this! lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character.

Key:

"Talking"

'Normal Thoughts'

_'Wolf Pack telepathy' _

* * *

Sam drove down the long stretch of highway from Seattle to La Push. His cousin was asleep in the passengers seat beside him. It had been a long time since he had seen her. His aunt and uncle had taken her away when she was younger. She had been six years old at the time. Anna and Sam had grown up together. He had seen this little half Quileute red haired girl as his sister. THey had been that close, she was never just his cousin to him.

Anne Uley was 17 years old now. Her hair that had once been in short braided pig tails, was now vibrant and curly. She had gotten the hair from her mother's side. Her mother was an Irish Woman who had moved to Washington from Boston. Her father Marcus Uley, Sam's uncle, had fallen in love with her upon first sight. THought he knew why now. He hadn't understood why someone of his tribe would love an outsider. But now he knew. His uncle Marcus had imprinted on his aunt.

Sam's uncle had been one of the select few, one of the shifters. He died a couple of years after they had moved away from La Push. Only recently her mother had died as well. Sam didn't know how but he knew it wasn't his place to ask. He glanced back at her, watching her while the light was red. She looked like a stranger to him now. So grown up, she wasn't that little six year old that had followed him everywhere. No, his little cousin was a woman now. He sighed as the light turned green and he drove down the road again.

It was around eight that morning when Sam pulled up in front of his house. He could see that the lights were on in the kitchen. Emily was moving about as she continued to make breakfast. The sight of her brought comfort to Sam's weary mind. Quietly he opened the door and got out. Emily must have heard the sound of the door and came outside.

She watched Sam open the passenger's side door and carefully carried her in his arms. Her right leg couldn't bend against his arm because of the brace that was there. It ran from mid thigh to mid calf. It was stiff because her knee had been dislocated and needed to heal. That was really her only bad injury compared to the others. A long black and blue bruise extended from her neck down her collarbone stopping at her chest. It had been given to her by her seatbelt. Small cuts and abrasions lined her arms and face that had been caused by the glass shards.

"How is she?" Emily asked softly not wanting to wake her as she went to grab the bags from the truck.

"She is still drugged up from the pain meds they gave her." He said just as softly as his girlfriend. Sam carried her inside and took her to the other bedroom in the small house. Carefully he placed her on the bed, making sure there was a pillow beneath her leg before covering her up. "She'll probably sleep for several hours." He placed the bags on the floor by the dresser. He then walked over to her and kissed her forehead before he walked out of the bedroom.

"Are you alright Sam?" Emily asked as her arms went around his waist.

He offered her a soft smile as he hugged her back "I'm alright." He placed a kiss to her lips but pulled away when he heard the sounds of the pack coming. "Guess we need to get them to be quiet huh?" They smiled, as if that would ever happen.

Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah Jared, and Jacob all arrived in time for breakfast. "Hey Em what's for breakfast?" Embry asked as he took a seat while Jacob followed him dragging his feet. His face held a somber expression. He hadn't spoken to Bella since the change. That had been three long days ago.

"Cheer up Jake." Quil said with a smile "Move on from the Vamp-Girl. and find someone better." Jacob rolled his eyes at that comment. Bella still pinned after the leech. HE didn't understand why, the leech had left her! Why did she still want him?! He was just as good if not better than that leech Edward Cullen.

He sat down at the table with a soft thud. He sighed heavily, "Come on cheer up!"

"Stop sulking."

"Hey!" Sam raised his voice briefly causing them all to jump. "Keep your voice down, Anne is asleep in the other room."

"She's here already?" Paul asked curiously. He remembered Anna much like most did except those who had been too young to remember. "How is she?"

Jacob looked up slowly, Anne...who was Anne? The name sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't place it.

"She looks like she has been in a car accident." Sam said with a heavy sigh "But she will be okay. She just has to sleep off the drugs in her system."

"So its true then...her parents-"

Sam gave a slow grim nod, "Dead. My uncle's been dead since she was eight. Her mom, just some months ago." He sighed softly "I am the only family she has left."

The boys looked to each other slowly. The reality of what had happened to Anne was now weighing down on them. "She has us." Seth said slowly with a smile.

"Thanks Seth," Sam said with a soft smile as he finally sat down. Emily hugged Sam around his shoulders before she brought the food to the table.

Meanwhile,

Anne slowly woke up from her drug-induced sleep. She moaned in pain softly as she began to feel what was around her. Warm plush pillows and blankets were wrapped around her body. Sam must have put her into bed the moment he brought her home. She tried to get up but her body was so sore and stiff it was making it difficult. Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position. Groaning in pain as she felt her muscles scream at her. "Sam..." She called out softly. Her arms were weak and couldn't hold herself up anymore. "Sam..." Anne lowered herself back down on the bed unable to bear the pain.

"Sam..."

He had heard her calling to him and was immediately out of his chair. It happened so fast most at the table didn't know what had happened. He came into the room slowly and saw that she was awake. "Hey Anne," He said with a soft smile "How are you?"

"It hurts..."

"I know," He pulled the blankets away "Do you want to come out and eat?"

"Yeah," she gave him a nod as he knelt down to pick her up from the bed. Making sure to be very careful he cradled her against his body. Anne's arms were wrapped around his shoulders as she felt him stand up. She had forgotten how tall he was now. As he came back into the room everyone, except jacob who was still staring at the table, turned their heads and looked at her.

"Hey Ann," Paul said being the first to say hello. "How is the crash test dummy feeling?" Sam gave him a look but Anne shrugged it off with a slight laugh.

"Like an actual crash test dummy." Paul chuckled as he helped her get situated in the seat next to him.

"Damn girl you grew up." He couldn't help but say as he gave her a look over. "Nice fluff by the way," he reached out and touched her fluffy wavy red hair. Anne brushed his hand away as Sam brought her medication to her.

"Oh happy pills you are my savior."

"Alright so these are for the day and the other, is to help you sleep if you need it."

"Oh I will need it. Tylenol with Codeine is my new best friend at night." She smiled making Sam roll his eyes.

Jared smiled and looked over to see Jacob still staring at the table. His pack brother was completely in his own little world. "Damn Jacob stop sulking will you? Say hi to Anne you are being rude." He said as he gave Jacob a swift elbow to the bicep.

"Gosh alright fine! Hi-" The moment he looked up his eyes locked with hers. It was her...he remembered her. The braided pigtails of red hair as she ran around with the boys. He remembered those eyes. He had never seen another person with grey colored eyes. But they weren't dull no way were they just a simple dull color of grey. The more he looked he swore he saw specks of green in them. As they shifted in the light they seemed to change to that color of green. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. Everything around him seemed to fade, except her. She was so beautiful.

He felt a soft sigh escaped him, "Hello."

Her face broke out into a soft smile, little dimples formed at the corners of her mouth. "Hello back..." Her smiled made him melt right there in his chair. He continued to look into those eyes, the more he looked the more beautiful they became.

_'Oh god...'_ He began to panic _'no! No!'_ A large knot formed in his throat 'Shit I-'

_'Did you just?!'_

_'I did...'_ he replied in thought as he continued to look at her. He gulped as he felt all of their eyes upon him. _'I...'_ The heaviest was Sam's.

_'I imprinted...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2!

Thanks to SuperDani for reviewing! Im glad you like it sweetie.

Disclaimer: I only own Anne

No Flames please.

* * *

Anne shifted in her seat, his stare was starting to make her nervous. "Is...is there s-something on my face?" She slowly reached up and touched her cheek. She knew there were cuts on her face from the glass in the accident, but was it that bad? She began to feel very self conscious.

"N-no." He said quickly after sensing her nervousness. "I um.." He gulped visibly as he then gazed to everyone around the table "I have to go.." He stood up so quickly he hit the table with his knees. As this happened he looked at her once more "I um...bye...Anne." He turned and left the house and all but ran to the woods.

"D-did I do something wrong?" She looked at Emily who only smiled at her.

"No sweetie you didn't do anything wrong." Anne looked to the guys, and to Sam, they all seemed to know something. Sam had his arms crossed while the younger members all had smiles.

"Sam?"

He looked up at her and smiled "Don't worry Red," he said "everything's fine." Him using her old nickname like that made her smile. Red, she had been called that because she had been the only kid on the reservation with red hair.

"Okay," she looked back down at her plate and began to slowly eat. 'Damn...' she thought 'Jacob grew up.' She sighed softly as a small smile formed on her face. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him. 'Whats wrong with me?...but gosh.' She remembered Jacob from when they were six years old.

They had played together all the time. The smile remained on her face causing the guys to chuckle quietly. "What?"

"Nothing Anne." Paul elbowed Quil as he shook his head.

Meanwhile,

Jacob finally had stopped running. He paced back and forth, his hands running through his hair. How could this have happened? How? He had become so riled up by the question that he punched a tree. His fist causing a large crack in the bark.

He panted as he stared at the tree and his fist. Why Anne...why her? It wasn't like she was a bad person. No he remembered her at six years old. Her smiling at him, her fingers touching his long hair.

Slowly his fist loosened as his breathing calmed down. Did she even know about the wolves? If she was half Quileute did she know about the legends? He could only assume she did. She did live on the reservation till she was six. Her father was a full blooded member of the tribe. He slowly let his hand fall to his side as he continued to stare at the tree. His head fell back as he felt droplets on his skin.

The rain started to fall down around him as he stood there. Slowly he let his head fall down as his eyes now locked with the ground. 'Why did this have to happen?'

_'You have to accept it...'_ Came a voice in his head. _'She is your one...'_

Jacob sighed and began to strip. He needed a run and he did just that. He shifted and took off into the woods.

Back at Sam's house Anne sat on the porch with a cup of hot coco. Sitting on a chair she watched the rain fall over La Push. "Hey..." Emily said as she came to sit beside her. "You okay?"

"Will Jacob be okay?" She asked softly taking Emily back by surprise.

"What?"

"The way he ran, and now its raining. Will he be okay?" She turned to look at Emily in curiosity.

"He will be fine. He just went for a run. Most of the boys do that around here." She said with a shrug and a smile. Anne continued to look at Emily. She had a sense that she wasn't telling her something. All of them were. She turned and looked out at the landscape around her as she sipped her coco.

"Sam says you are going to start school tomorrow with most of the boys."

"Yea..."

"Well at least you will have people to help you out."

"You mean carry me?" Both girls laughed softly as they sipped the coco. Anne happened to look down at her arms. She saw the multiple cuts and scrapes on her skin. She didn't even know how many were on her face. Had those been the reason he ran away? She felt herself becoming self conscious. She could still feel the bruise on her neck and collarbone.

"Anne? Are you alright?" Emily asked as she saw the look on her face. "Honey..."

Anne snapped out of her trance and looked at Emily, "Huh?" She saw her friends eyes full of concern. "What did you say Em?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled at her before looking back down at her cup. Emily didn't buy it, but she didn't say anything. She knew what it was like not knowing if your imprint liked you at first. But then again she didn't even know if Anne knew about the shifters. Was her father? Sam mentioned her father was full blood.

"Hey, what do you say we go get you unpacked? Ya know, some girl time." She ran a hand over Anne's red curls.

Anne smiled softly "Okay. You're going to have to help me walk."

"Don't worry honey." She smiled and helped her get up from the chair. "We're going to have fun. Besides, if I see anything I like i might raid your closet." Anne laughed as she was helped into the house.

Emily happened to glance over her shoulder as they walked in the house. She saw a flash of russet colored fur. A small smile came to her face as she closed the door. She hopped everything would work out for the two of them. Jacob needed a good stable girl in his life.

Night time came and Anne was preparing for bed. She was standing in front of her window as she pulled her night shirt on. Putting the sweat pants on was painful. She hissed and moaned as she tried to keep her knee straight. "ow..." Tears were forming in her eyes as she sat down on the bed. Her knee joint felt as if it was on fire. Her hand gripped the window sill as she tried to keep her balance for a few more moments until the pain subsided.

But her pain was momentarily dulled when she heard a rustling in the trees outside. It frightened her for a moment but she remembered there was wildlife around here. Sighing softly she reached for her pills that would help her sleep. She only needed a half of one.

She sat down on the bed as she took the pill. She hadn't noticed the pair of eyes watching her from the tree line.

Jacob in his wolf form was watching her. His bright amber eyes looked on in sadness at the pain that seemed to consume her. His heart clenched when he saw her wince in pain. He felt a whimper leave him at the thought of seeing her in pain.

_'I see you are coming around...'_ He heard Sam's voice in his head.

_'Why does it hurt so much...'_

_'It hurts because she is in pain. And you can't help her right now. That is how it all works. You are connected to her Jacob. Whether we like it or not. We are meant to be with those we imprint upon.'_

_'I want to help...I need to help...'_ He laid down on the ground whimpering as he watched her lay on her bed. _'I need to help her...'_

_'You will Jacob. Just be patient.'_

The light of Anne's room turned off as she went to bed. At that moment all thoughts of Bella left his mind. He stayed there by her window for a good several hours. He could hear her moaning in pain until the pill took effect. Only when he knew that she was asleep did he stand. After one last look at her window he took off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter three! Thank you to all who reviewed and read the first two chapters!

Disclaimer: I only own Anna.

* * *

Anna woke up to the smell of food once again. The morning sun had crept through her window and started to brighten up her room. Groaning she flipped the covers back to begin the painful process of getting up. She hissed slightly she pulled herself into a sitting position. Her body felt more stiff than began to wonder if this was how a corpse felt once rigor mortis had set in. The stiffness only seemed to make the pain in her knee worse. The Doctors hadn't been lying when they said the healing process would be painful.

Once she was sitting up she let out a heavy sigh. 'Alright, the hard part's over' she tried to convince herself. She gently cradled her knee as she moved so her legs could rest over the edge of the bed. As her knee began to bend she cringed in pain. Her muscles and bones were screaming at her as they began to wake up from the state of rest.

Anna could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen down the hall. With another heavy sigh she began the slow process of dressing herself. Thankfully she had placed her cloths on the chair by her bed the night before. Carefully, her hands pulled her pajamas from her bruised and battered body. A fresh pair of panties and her bra were the first ones on, and then her shirt. She had saved her jeans for last.

Anna stared at her jeans for a good five minutes thinking of them as the enemy now. They almost seemed to taunt her as they lay there folded. Anna knew she couldn't just sit there half dressed all day. So, she grabbed them and slowly eased the foot of her injured leg in first and then its partner. Inch by agonizing inch she pulled the jeans up further and further. Finally when the reached her waist she sighed and groaned in pain. The zipper went up and the button was closed. Now she laid there on the bed trying to recover when a knock came at her door.

"Anna?" Came a voice from behind her door.

Her eyes opened at the sound, it most definitely wasn't her cousin's voice. Sitting up on her elbows her eyes locked on the door as it slowly opened. Much to her surprise she watched as Jacob walked into the room. "Oh hi um you are awake. Sam asked me to come and see if you needed any help."

"Oh okay," she said softly as she tried to sit up. The moment she hissed in pain Jacob was in front of her. His hands wrapping around hers as he helped to pull her into a sitting position. This had caused Anna to look directly into his dark eyes. She felt that feeling again, a tug in her chest as though something was trying to pull at her heart. Butterflies fluttered wildly in her stomach as a knot formed in her throat.

"Thank you." She spoke softly as she slowly slid her hands from his. They were so warm she almost didn't want to let go.

"Do you need help?" Jacob noticed her shoes and socks sitting together on the floor by the bed. Taking the initiative he knelt to his knees and grabbed the socks. Gently he took her feet one by one and slid her socks on. She still had some color on her delicate looking toes. He then focused on putting her converse on her feet. Making sure they were laced properly so she wouldn't trip.

"Where's your brace?" He asked gently but soon found it sitting on the chair. Standing he grabbed it before he slowly slip his hand beneath her knee. He cradled the delicate joint before looking at her softly "Breath okay?"

She nodded but wondered why Jacob was helping her. Just the other day he had ran from her just moments after he had met her. Her thoughts were distracted as she felt a searing pain in her knee as he raised it up. "Ow," hearing her voice her pain Jacob stopped and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he placed the heel of her foot on his thigh. Carefully he placed the brace beneath her leg. Strap by strap he tightened them so the brace was held fast against her leg. "Is that okay?" He saw her nod before he offered her his hands again. She took them and felt his hands pull her up with ease. Anna blushed feeling his warm hands again. 'How could someone be so warm?' She thought as their eyes met once more.

"Do you want me to help you out into the kitchen?"

"Please," she gasped softly as he wrapped one arm beneath her legs and one behind her back. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Her arms went around his neck the moment she was in the air.

"Its okay, I've got you." He spoke softly as he caught her gaze. Those eyes were beautiful, gray with specks of green. "Just hold on." He turned and carried her out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

'He's being so nice.' She held onto him but not too tight. Anna couldn't help but smile at how nice Jacob was bein. They arrived into the kitchen causing stares but smiles.

"Good morning Anna." Emily said softly with a smile of her own. "Hows your knee?"

"Still hurts."

"Im sure it will. Have you taken your pain pill yet today?"

"No, I can't take it on an empty stomach. It will make me sick." Emily nodded before handing her a plate of food. Anna ate her food with a smile on her face. It reminded her of when her mother would cook.

"So Red you feel like getting out of the house today?" Paul asked with a curious smile on his face.

"Considering I have barely been able to do anything since my accident. Yes!"

A collective chuckle rang through the kitchen. "Well you see we were thinking of heading to the beach today. Its a nice enough day to go hang out. Wanna go?"

"Of course. I haven't been to the beach in years."

"Hey why not make a picnic out of it?" Seth looked up at them all like an excited puppy dog. "Em can make lunch!"

"A picnic does sound good. I don't remember the last time we did one."

"Hey why not a bon fire?! Mmmm s'mores." Embry moaned in delight at the thought of the gooey delight. His head falling back as he sunk down in his chair with a silly smile plastered on his face.

"You had to mention s'mores didn't you?" Paul glared at Embry before giving his head a playful shove.

"It sounds like a lot of fun." Jake said as he noticed the smile on Anna's face. It seemed to make her whole face brighten up like the sun. 'Wow...' he thought as his own smile came to his face.

"So its settled then?" Jared looked at the table as all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah why not. We could use a good day off from life." Sam smiled which only added to the group's happiness. If Sam said it was okay, then they knew it was all good.

"Lets get this party started!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Samantha here! Thank you to my fellow readers for being ever so patient. This semester has been hectic. I started a new job and the amount of home work and reading has been a ton. So, during the school semesters I will be insanely slow in updating. But since I have about two months off before the summer session begins I will be able to do some more updates. Once again thank you to all my faithful readers. Please review. No flames because as our mothers always said if you don't have anything nice to say do not say it at all. HOWEVER. If you are giving me constructive criticism. I welcome that because I know that grammar isn't my forte and I do often miss a word or dot he wrong spelling because I tend to type very fast. So forgive that please.

Disclaimer. I ONLY OWN MY OC. If you recognize it, it is not mine.

thank you and here is chapter four!

* * *

Everyone finished breakfast and began to get ready. Jacob had even went to Anna's room to fetch her bag and Jacket. "Where are my crutches?" She asked curiously when he returned.

"You won't be needing them." He gave her a smile before he picked her up and took her out to his truck. Some of the boys had already piled up in the bed of it cheering.

"Lets go Jake, get this bucket of bolts going!"

"Hey be nice to my truck."

Anna let out a small giggle which only made Jacob smile again. '_Looks like someone is already hooked line and sinker.' _

'_Shut up Paul!'_ he hissed back through their link as he helped Anna into the cab of the truck. "Are you comfortable?" She gave a nod "If you want to stretch out your leg you can lean against me once I get in. You can...lay your leg across the seat." Jacob blushed before clearing his throat.

"Thank you Jacob." Anna smiled as he gave a nod before closing the door. Once Jacob had climbed into the driver's seat he blushed harder feeling Anna press her back against him. He slowly wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady and secure. It felt so nice to have her against him. Her hair tickling his face as her scent filled his nose. He leaned his face into her hair and took a deep breath.

"Hey Jake!" Quil banged on the back window "Are we going or what?" They laughed as they sensed their pack mates bashfulness as he straightened up and started the truck. Anna tilted her head to the side and saw Jacob's cheeks tinted red.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Well you look flushed and you are incredibly warm."

"Oh that," he smiled and brushed it off as though it were nothing. "Some of us just have higher internal body temperatures than most."

"That would explain a lot." Anna smiled and leaned against him to get comfortable. She couldn't deny the fact that he made a good pillow.

The ride to the beach was rather brief. Anna sat comfortably against Jacob as they listened to the boys in the back. Once they arrived at the beach the boys immediately hopped out of the bed of the truck. Whooping and hollering as they ran down the sand. Jacob jumped out of the cab and then went around to the passenger's side. "Okay, easy does it." He smiled to her as she made her way out of the cab.

"Thank you." She smiled as their hands joined together once more. His skin was so warm against hers. How was this possible? The thought entered her mind once more as he helped her from the cab and down onto the sand.

"Allow me to carry you?" He asked her nervously despite the fact that Anna was smiling. He couldn't help but feel all warm inside when she smiled. God was he really this much of a sap? Yet it just came. The feeling overwhelmed him making him feel light and happy. Was this the imprint? Or was it his actual feelings?

"Sure Jacob." She said as her smile stayed there. It was soft but happy at the same time. Gently Jacob knelt and looped his arms under her knees and behind her back. Her arms went around his neck as he carried her out onto the sand. By that time the guys had already built a bonfire and were roasting hotdogs. He made sure to place her down on the blankets very carefully. He didn't want to accidentally hit her knee. Once she was on the ground he sat beside her so she had something to lean on.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister Rachel and Emily smiling at him. He quickly looked into the fire and tried to ignore them. His cheeks flushed slightly when he felt Anna nuzzling her head against his shoulder. The sensation felt so good he almost wanted to nuzzle her back. He could feel the wolf inside of him screaming for her. He tried to push the feeling away but found no such success in his attempts.

'You can't fight it...' He remembered Sam's words as they echoed in his ears. Could he fight it even if he tried? At this point, however; Jacob didn't seem to want too. The only thing that mattered to him was now Anna. Nothing could sway him from her. Not the vampires, not the Cullens...not even Bella. Jacob had lost all care in that he wasn't talking to her. He didn't feel the need to. He didn't care about her anymore. Let the leach have her for all he needed was right here.

A smile crept upon Jacob's face as he wrapped an arm around her so he could bring her closer. "Hey Anna..." he asked softly as he craned his neck to look at her face. Those eyes stared back up at him and he melted all over again.

"Yes Jacob?"

"I was wondering if I could possibly take you out sometime. Maybe to Port Angeles? They have a nice movie theatre there and some good places to eat. I mean if you want to that is. It's not good to stay cooped up all the time." He smiled nervously at her praying she said yes. Oh please say yes!

Anna seemed to return his smile and a small twinkle appeared in her eyes. "I'd like that. You'd just have to deal with the fact that I am a slowpoke right now." She giggled gently but Jacob heard it. It sounded like a sweet melody to him.

"I don't mind." He smiled brighter as he felt the others smiling too. He felt as if he was walking on air. Was this because of the connection? If so, did she feel it too?

"Alright, foods ready" Sam called out as the hotdogs had finished roasting. Emily had a basket full of food and chips along with drinks. They ate, they laughed and had a great time. Jacob held Anna close as they watch the sunset and the stars appeared. Eventually Anna had fallen asleep against him. She was so cute when she was sleeping.

"Hey Jake," He quickly looked up at the sound of Sam's voice. "Go ahead and take her home. We will take care of everything here."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yeah, go ahead. She needs to get to bed and take her meds." With the okay from his Alpha he gently picked her up and carried her over to the truck. He put her inside and then ran to get in as well.

"Jake?" He heard her moan in her sleep. He could hear a slight pain in her voice which caused a tightness in his chest to appear.

"Yeah Im here. Im taking you home." He felt her settle back against him as the car started. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah my leg is very stiff. It hurts slightly. " She flinched softly but he felt it. The tightening in his chest felt worse and worse. He reached around her shoulder and held her hand. Anna gripped his hand tight as her knee began to throb in pain.

"I've got you. It's okay." He gave her hand a squeeze back as they drove off to Sam's house. He let his thumb caress the back of her hand as he tried to help soothe her. It was a very long drive for Anna but soon the car stopped and she let out a huge breath. "Okay I have to let go of you but I will but I promise you will be out of this car soon." He squeezed her hand once more before he got out of the car. And true to his word the passenger's door was open in the blink of an eye. "Alright wrap your arms around my neck. "Alright that's it easy does it." His arm went around her back and beneath her knees as he lifted her from the car.

Quickly and as carefully as possible he walked inside and to her room. He laid her on the bed before he got her medicine. "You okay?" He asked as she gulped down the water.

"I'm fine. WOuld you um...mind helping me get my brace and shoes off?" She blushed "ANd possibly my jeans..."

Now jake blushed "Yeah...i'll make sure a blanket is covering you as I do." He smiled as he started to work on her shoe laces. Next came her sock and once her brace was off she sighed heavily. Jacob gently rubbed her leg and knee. "Hows that?" He asked softly wanting to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"It's okay." SHe said as she started to unbutton her pants before she put the blanket over her. She pulled down her pants to her knees and hissed in pain. Jacob grabbed her jeans and pulled them off. "Thank you. My pajamas are over there. I can do the rest."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he grabbed the pajamas she had pointed out. If she needed help he didn't want to leave her alone.

She looked up at him and smiled "I am sure. This part is the easiest because the clothes are looser. You've already helped me through the hard part. Thank you."

"Anytime. I mean it." He slowly leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I um. I will see you tomorrow." He blushed slightly as he slowly walked out of the room. "Night..."

"SHe smiled brighter "Goodnight." Once Jacob had left she dressed in her pajamas and curled up into her bed. She couldn't stop smiling as she thought of Jacob. He was so cute and nice, and she hope he liked her too. Sighing softly she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
